bloody love story
by LILSakura
Summary: darkness is all around us, can true love truly prevail? maybe not maybe so. rated m for cussing and maybe some lemon. humor definitely a big thing!
1. Chapter 1 Hot New Club

_Ch. 1 Hot new club_

"_**It was about 10:00pm before we left to the new club that had just opened up. I didn't want to go, but ino, teni, and hina all insisted I should go just because it was my birthday. But damn it all to hell, here I am now tied up with a blind fold sitting in my best friend's car heading off to the night club" thought an unhappy sakura. "Okay, guys where finally here!" squealed ino.**_

_**As, ino parked her convertible the rest of the girls had helped poor little sakura, which in due time her friends will find out that it's not her but only her clone. "Great, now I can make my escape back towards our house, where I can sit up upon our roof above my room." thought sakura jumping roof tops back towards their home, were there mother figure is waiting for them. As, for her three best friends dancing at the night club having fun, while sakura's clone is just sitting at the bar waiting for the right time to leave, " hey, saki why aren't you having any fun? Come on it's your birthday, lighten up a bit" replied a have drunken ino.**_

_***ring ring ring* "hello?""Ten ten, its tsunade."Oh, hey kaasan, what's up?"" oh. Nothing it's just that I TOLD YOU GIRLS TO STAY HOME TONIGHT!" ten ten was standing with hinata holding her cell phone away from both of their ears. "I know kaasan, but it was sakura's birthday today and we just wanted to bring her out for some fun that's all" "oh, I see. But do u recall that sakura is home right now sitting up on the roof playing her guitar""nani? What do mean she's home? She's with us right now talking with ino at the clubs bar""well then that means you girls still need a bit more practise on knowing that she left her self a clone in her spot, just hurry up and get home, bye""bye" ten ten hangs up her cell phone and looks over to where ino is sitting at the bar with no one there but herself. **_

"_**Ah, shit" thought ten ten. "Teni, what's wrong? What did kaasan want?" asked hinata softly. "Well, hinata we've been fooled by sakura yet again with her clones, ino is not going to be happy about this, but oh well we should've had it coming" tenten replied while walking towards a already passed out ino. " ah, i see. But, who's going to drive us home? Tenten you and i don't have our licence with us at all" hinata replied helping tenten carry ino out of the club towards her car. "well, that i already knew because I did bring mine" "oh" **_

_**As the girls were driving home with ino sleeping in the back seat dreaming about her dream guy she always dreams about, but when they get home to their house. Tsunade is waiting for them outside their home with sakura still sitting up on top of the roof above her window. "well, shit. Here we go" whispered ten ten. "INO! THE MALLS ON FIRE!" yelled hinata shaking ino. "WHAT! OMG WE HAVE TO SSSAVE THE MALL OR EVEYTHING IS GOING TO BURN!"E MALL OR EVEYTHING IS GOING TO BURN!"yelled ino falling out of her car door. **_

_**All three girls hear laughing from the roof top and behind them, where their mother like figure is trying her hardest not to laugh at her three daughter's behaviour. "Oh holy shit" replied a giggling sakura walking towards her weird but loving family. "My god guys, what happened while I was home?" sakura replied while holding back a smirk of triumph. "Oh, just ino passing out at the bar the usual" replied ten ten walking with sakura back inside there mansion like home. "Oh, really? Well, then let me tell you something that we might have to do just because our families asked us to do so" sakura replied annoyed. "Oh, what could that be sakura?" ten ten asked. "You'll see what I mean once kaachan, and the girls come in. **_

_**After everyone gets inside, they are sitting in a room like a conference room with sakura sitting at the head of the table with tsunade right next to her. "Well, kaachan what, dose this special visited got to do with us?" sakura asked in a businesslike manner. "Well, sakura, you and the girls are going to be watching some new men heading into our boarding school" "oh" " wait, kaasan. Does that mean we have to keep a good eye for any type of trouble from them?" asked a sceptical hinata. " yes, of course you will be watching there every move but, then again you won't have too unless you girls would sign these peace agreements from my fellow old friend" tsunade replied handing each of her girls papers to sign and read over before things turn out for the worse.**_

"_**Well, kaacahn I think we can work together with them, but only on one condition though" sakura said while signing her name on the agreement document. "saki, are you sure this is going to be okay?"Asked a nervous ino. "Yes ino I do believe this will turn out for the best for both sides, after all we are after the same guy" sakura replied resting her head against her folded arms on the table. "And, that will be sakura?" "That they only head too our knowledge and that they move in with us, just because it will be a lot easier from us to work together if we only share our home like dorm with them" replied sakura in a very tired but strong tone. "Alright, well. I'll live you girls to go to bed and get some rest for tomorrows change" replied tsunade picking up the signed papers and leaving the girls to go to bed. "Well, ja ne. I'm off to bed" said ten ten with hinata following after awards. "Well, I guess that means I should be going to bed too. See yea saki" replied ino hopping out of the room up to her room upstairs. **_

"_**looks like i should probably get some rest as well, but maybe after i do some paper work for our new case study were be working on with our new teams mates" –sigh- **_

_***ding dong ding dong***_

" _**hmm, wonder who that could be?" thought sakura as she walks to the front door. "hey, who is it?" yelled sakura. "pein, I'm the leader of my boys with jairaya" "hmm, okay. Hold on one sec" " alright" As sakura grabs her coat from the coat rack, she opens the front door to see a very handsome young man with semi-spiky soft orange hair and some peircings. " umm, hi im sakura, here come on in" as sakura lets pein into her home, she leads him to the conference room where she was moments ago with her friends and mother like figure tsunade. **_

"_**So, this is your place?" asked pein looking at sakura. "Umm, yea well this is only the conference room where i do my briefings with my girls and hand them out there mission" replied a calm sakura starin**_**g at pein with a soft looking smile. **

" _**wow, she really is the most beautiful women i ever seen so far in my life, I wonder if she's dating anyone?" thought pein to himself while looking at sakura, with a thoughtfully expression on his face. "Umm, pein-san? You okay?" asked a concerned sakura. **_

"_**Hmm, oh yea I'm fine, sakura just a bit thinking a lot" smiled pein. "Oh, okay" blushed sakura cutely looking away from him. Oh, shit it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow at school hopefully" replied pein getting up to leave. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at school" said sakura walki**_**ng pein to the door. "Bye" "Bye"**

"_**Omg, that was a close one, but he is really handsome and I can get lost in those eyes of his" thought sakura getting ready for bed.**_

LilSakura: holy, moneyman! I hope this is a good first chapter to my new story, but then again I might need to work on some things though, but hey please review and flames are welcome! ^^ thanx for reading, till next time!

xoxo Sakura-chan


	2. Chapter 2 love? or remembrance?

It was the next day after the stunt sakura had pulled on her best friends.

"Hmm, it's morning already?" thought a very drousy blonde.

"Yo! Ino-pig, hurry up will yea or were gonna be late for school" yelled tenten coming down from the kitchen.

"What?" 3-2-1 "OMG! SCHOOL IS TODAY! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANY OF MY HOMEWORK! AH, SHIT" screamed Ino running around her room trying to find clothes to wear for today. As, for the rest of the girls that are waiting down stairs, why don't we go to them.

"Oh, wow. Ino sure can scream, even if it's like 6:35 in the morning" exclaimed a giggling Hinata.

"-Sigh- why am i even still here?" thought sakura grabing her black messanger bag and her keys to her Ford X-15.

" teni, hina! i'll meet you guys at school i have to go meet tsunade and our new teammates" replied sakura already closing the front door not even waiting for an answer.

"What's gotten into kura?" Ino asked from right behind tenten.

"HOLY SHNIZZLE!" tenten screamed while falling on her ass. "Ino, what the hell was that for?" exclaimed ten ten getting up off the ground.

"Oh what did i scare you teni?" smirked a playful Ino.

"No shit Sherlock"

"Umm, Ten, Ino? Don't you guys think that maybe we should go to school and see what sakura is up too?" asked hinata who was just standing there the whole time. Both of the two girls turn around and give hinata the look of pure astonishment upon their faces. "Umm, yea we should" replied Ino grabbing her car keys.

With Sakura.

"Finally, I'm out of the house, now I'm off to go get me some coffee from Starbucks" smiled sakura driving her way to Starbucks when she saw pein walking on the sidewalk towards the intersection. Sakura slows down and pulls over to the side of the street where pein is. "Yo! pein-san?" yelled sakura out of her driver's window.

Pein's pov.

"Damn it! Every morning I have to go through the same fuckin dream, but now i remember everything i have forgotten from my past. Including my precious angel . . . Sakura-chan." pein thought while losing his mind to memory lane.

~flashback~

Two young children were hiding up in the attic of the asylum for children who don't have any parents or for children's parents who don't want them.

"Pein-kun? " Whispered a small rosette sitting next to the young boy hugging him from behind shaking with upmost fear.

"yes, tenshi?" whispered the boy named pein.

"When are we going to get out of here? I'm really scared" cried sakura hiding her face into pein's small back.

"Soon enough. Soon my angel, we will be out of here when we get the right chance to" pein replied quietly turning around to face sakura.

"Shhh shhh shhh, my blossom everything will be okay. No one will ever harm you, or even touch you while I'm here" replied pein calmly but, with anger deep within his dark hazel eyes.

~End flashback~

~end pein's pov~

As, pein was finally out of la la land when he finally finishes getting ready to go get some coffee for himself, so he has something during his meeting at his new school him and his boys will be attending. "Hmm, finally I'm free from this dreaded place, i wonder if Sakura-Chan will ever remember me" thought pein walking down the street until he heard his name being called.

"pein-san?" yelled sakura from her car window.

" what who's calling me?" pein thought while looking around him, after 2 minutes of pein looking around his surroundings he finally see's sakura in her car calling him over.

"sakura, is that you?" called pein back while jogging across the street after looking both ways.

"Well, no shit! What gave you that idea smartass" giggled sakura.

"just as i remember angelic laughs, god sakura I've missed so much" thought pein standing next to sakura's car with a small smile adoring his handsome face

"Well, aren't you going to get in or are you going to stand there all day" asked sakura smirking at him with her devilish eyes sparkling.

Pein shrugs his shoulders while walking towards the other side of her car and gets in buckling his seatbelt.

"so, where were you off too anyways, pein-san?" asked sakura driving towards Starbucks drive through. "I was going to go get some coffee before our meeting this morning"

"Ah, i was going too as well, so i guess here we are Starbucks" replied a cheery happy sakura.

" Sakura, if only you can remember who i am, oh how long I've missed you after they had taken you away from me all those years ago thought pein angrily. As, for sakura driving off to their destination, Hell. School... somewhere where neither of them wanted to be at.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . DUN DUN DUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
